


Modus Vivendi

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Claiming, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “And what exactly would you all plan to have me do,” Mitsuru finally decides to tell the board of Kirijo this afternoon, simply unable to keep her silence on the subject any longer, “if I were to reveal that I already am in possession of a romantic partner?”





	Modus Vivendi

**Author's Note:**

> for [nyamcattt](https://twitter.com/nyamcattt) on twitter
> 
> nilam asked for some of mitsuru getting pissed off that the kirijo group doesn’t really approve of yukari as a romantic partner for her and getting so worked up that she later makes a claim on yukari very privately but very passionately

An arranged marriage is perfectly capable of winding up a happy and fulfilling one. Mitsuru knows this for a fact because that’s how it was for her own parents, who came to truly love and cherish each other without fail, despite their union having originally been decided by duty and not endearment. So Mitsuru has never looked down upon the very concept of a marriage of convenience; in fact, once upon a time, she was even prepared to participate in such a match herself.

But that was several years ago, and a lot has changed in her life since then. One, Mitsuru no longer entertains the company of the distasteful man who once might have been called her fiancé. Two, in the years since, she’s found herself too focused on her work running the Shadow Operatives to have time to undergo a search for a new betrothed. And honestly, if it was up to Mitsuru, those are the only two reasons she would provide to the rest of the Group, because as far as she’s concerned, those reasons are more than enough.

But lately, the other board members have been strangely insistent about bringing up this particular topic during Group meetings. After all, they repeatedly point out, is it not true that Mitsuru lacks any sort of committed status? Then why can she not at least entertain the possibility of some new suitors? Mitsuru has been ignoring and avoiding these comments and questions to the best of her abilities, but ultimately, she’s really not sure if she can do so anymore. Especially since it’s been getting harder and harder to hold back the third—and honestly _true_ reason—she’s been so hesitant to consider any engagements.

“And what exactly would you all plan to have me do,” Mitsuru finally decides to tell the board of Kirijo this afternoon, simply unable to keep her silence on the subject any longer, “if I were to reveal that I already am in possession of a romantic partner?”

She frames the question as a hypothetical, but of course this hypothetical is one hundred percent real—and she dares not reveal any other details about the relationship lest it result in lectures all around. She can already picture the castigation that would result if she let slip _exactly_ who her significant other is, can already hear the rebukes that would range from being about said partner’s birthright, to her gender, to her inability to offer any sort of business growth to the Kirijo Group. There are multiple reasons Mitsuru would prefer to never let any of the other board members in on the details of her dating life, and in fact, Kikuno is the _only_ person in any way involved with the Group who has ever been entrusted with the knowledge of what type of relationship she and Yukari have.

(Despite how the two of them strive to present themselves to the unknowing public, their relationship does _not_ end at being best friends and roommates.)

For right now, Mitsuru weathers the interrogations from the rest of Kirijo as best she can, but in their ignorance, the board can only list off baseless claims as to why Mitsuru “cannot” have a romantic partner of her own choosing. She has a personal responsibility to the Group, they say. She may only become involved with someone based on how well he can advance the family’s business, they declare. It would be disrespecting her father’s legacy to do otherwise, they insist.

That last one Mitsuru simply can’t stand to hear for any longer than she has to—so as soon it hits her ears, she quickly calls today’s meeting to an end. Almost immediately, Mitsuru has Kikuno proceed to drop her off at the apartment she shares with Yukari, and then promptly buries herself in paperwork and rigmarole at their dinner table until her girlfriend eventually returns.

“Wah, Senpai!” Yukari cries in surprise, rather adorably, when she does come through the door a couple hours later. “I didn’t think you’d be home already!”

Yukari runs up as she makes her exclamation, shopping bags piled up in her right hand as she delivers a one-armed hug with her left. Mitsuru eagerly returns the embrace with a smile and a kiss to the cheek as she responds, “I ended my meeting early. I figured it was about time I come back to see you properly, especially since it’s been a while since the both of us had a free day to spend with each other.”

“You’ve got that right!” Yukari grins wide and starts waggling her eyebrows suggestively as she begins putting her shopping bags away. “Hey, maybe we should get the bath running since you’re here, huh? Do you even remember the last time we took one of those together?”

At least a month ago, as far as Mitsuru can recall, because lately she’s been rather busy with both the Group and the Shadow Operatives. Honestly, she’s interested in Yukari’s suggestion, but as she looks upon her girlfriend now, Mitsuru can’t help but think about the Kirijo Group again, about the disapproving looks they shot her all day even without even knowing the full story. Before she can even fully realize what she’s doing, Mitsuru finds herself already acting on instinct—grabbing Yukari by the arm, tugging her up onto the top of the dining table, and rapidly pinning her lower thighs down between Mitsuru’s own knees.

“W-woah!” Yukari gasps, and shoots her a sly little wink. “Damn, you’re pretty excited there, huh?” But Mitsuru has even more on her mind right now than just hormones, and Yukari soon adjusts her attitude as well, her expression turning serious. “...Hey, is something wrong, Senpai?”

Mitsuru stares down at the table beneath them, finding herself reminded a little too much of the table just like this one that she left behind in the meeting room earlier that afternoon. There was a bright white tablecloth there, too, and her actions right now seem a half-baked imitation of what Mitsuru nearly _wishes_ she’d been able to do then. As soon as that thought hits, Mitsuru bends down on impulse, capturing Yukari’s mouth with her own and licking away the taste of strawberry lip gloss.

“...I informed the board of Kirijo that I have a romantic partner,” Mitsuru murmurs after breaking lip contact, the words spilling unbidden from her throat. “They, predictably, do not approve.”

“W-wait, _what_?!” Yukari launches up slightly from her position atop the table, motioning both her hands over Mitsuru’s in concern and confusion. “Hold on a minute, are you okay? What exactly did you tell them? How much do they know?”

Yukari sounds worried, unsure, utterly unbalanced, and Mitsuru roughly inhales and clenches her knuckles into the fabric of Yukari’s blouse. Neither of them has been very public about the nature of their relationship with anyone who’s not a friend, and they both agreed some time ago that keeping it a secret from the board in particular was the best option for the time being. Furthermore, Mitsuru decided for _herself_ that her choice in lover was one that she would make with or without the rest of the Group’s blessing.

“They don’t know any of the details of the relationship,” Mitsuru explains. “They know that there is a somebody, but that’s all, and they don’t know that the somebody is you.” Here’s where she bites her own lip, though, and gazes into Yukari’s eyes with a fiery, desperate, almost _passionate_ want. “But I was very, very, _very_ tempted to tell them the rest.”

Mitsuru can tell as she says it that she’s in the very process of losing her cool. That’s not really a surprise, though; it’d be more surprising for her _not_ to be losing her cool whenever it comes to Yukari. Mitsuru is fully aware of exactly how possessive and protective she can get, and Yukari is probably fully aware too, because she blinks several times before reaching up to snatch Mitsuru’s cheeks with both her palms and lock onto her eyes with her own.

“Okay, Senpai, I think you just need to calm down a little bit—”

Mitsuru scoffs, and cuts Yukari off by diving in to fiercely suckle on the column of her neck. “They probably don’t think you’re good enough,” Mitsuru hisses out, her teeth nipping against Yukari’s pulse, her every word wild and reckless. “Which is ridiculous, because it shouldn’t even have to matter what they think. The Kirijo Group was created _my_ grandfather, carried on by _my_ father; the entire family is _my_ birthright and legacy. As the heir to the Group, it is my right to have relations with whomever I wish, and I should be able to shove our relationship in all their faces if I so desired.”

“Look, Senpai, this is far from the first time you’ve disagreed with the Kirijo Group at large.” Yukari’s tone is clipped, measured, a clear attempt to make calm that Mitsuru nonetheless does not particularly feel like following the example of. Still, Yukari runs her hands through Mitsuru’s hair in what is a valiant effort to soothe, anyway. “You don’t have to get so worked up.”

But Mitsuru is already acting more than she is thinking, moving on instinct and relying rather gratuitously on her own hormones at this point. Her fingers push forward as if they possess a mind of their own, splaying themselves seekingly beneath Yukari’s skirt and becoming fast familiar with the lace finish of her undergarments. Heat swells receptively between Yukari’s parted thighs as Mitsuru palms the flesh there eagerly, and whatever Yukari might have said next is also promptly muffled as Mitsuru’s own lips lock onto hers.

“Oh, Yukari,” Mitsuru murmurs into her mouth, half-mesmerized, half-longing, “I almost wish the rest of the board could see you like this.” Yukari could absolutely become a sight if Mitsuru really strove to unmake her—if she undressed Yukari for layer upon layer atop that meeting room table and progressively displayed how her girlfriend was so utterly gorgeous in every way. “If I could make them see how beautiful you are, if I could convince them that you’re worth so much more than any of them could ever _begin_ to imagine...”

Yukari initially doesn’t even respond to Mitsuru with words, only with low whimpers and breathless grunts as a crimson blush blooms bright on her cheeks. Mitsuru can’t help herself, and emboldened once more, she slides her touch beneath the fabric of Yukari’s panties needfully, _insistently_.

“S-Senpai!” Yukari eventually manages to gasp out, her voice trembling with passion—and for a single, fantastical moment, Mitsuru pictures herself in a world where the Group does not hang over them. “I understand, okay?” Yukari continues, barely sounding like she’s listening to Mitsuru anymore, and to be honest, Mitsuru isn’t really listening to herself either. “I know you want to be proud of our relationship, and I know you wish that we could just be explicit about what we are to each other. I know that the Group doesn’t really see me the way you wish it did, and I’m sorry.” Yukari grabs onto Mitsuru’s cheeks, looks her straight in the eyes, and manages a soft, beautiful smile. “But I’m telling you, it’s fine. We don’t need _them_ to understand. All we need is to understand each other, because together, we’re more than enough.”

By now, Yukari looks reddened and a little used, flushed and somewhat ravaged. Mitsuru abruptly realizes, with no small amount of embarrassment, that she essentially just took out all her frustrations on Yukari. But Yukari seems perfectly happy to have been treated as such, so in the end, Mitsuru decides to embrace that as well, leaning her forehead up against her girlfriend’s and driving their lips together.

“...Thank you, Yukari,” Mitsuru mumbles against her mouth. “I needed that.”

“Yeah, no kidding you did,” Yukari responds, her voice a hint sarcastic, and glances pointedly down to where Mitsuru’s hand is still beneath her skirt. “You know what else you need right about now?”

Mitsuru follows Yukari’s gaze to where she now rubs two of her sticky fingers against each other. “To take a bath together with you?” she guesses, unable to hide the humor in her tone.

“Good.” Yukari grins wide. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
